wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword's Singing Skit
Captain Feathersword's Singing Skit is a skit where Captain Feathersword loves to sing. Gallery CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" in "Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" in "Wiggledance!" CaptainFeatherswordSingingNyaNyaNya.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Nya, Nya, Nya" TheWigglesMovie1341.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Tonight" in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainFeatherswordSingingYoHoHo.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Yo Ho Ho" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "We Have Strong Muscles" CaptainFeatherswordSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Another Cuppa" in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginHighVoice.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in high voice CaptainFeatherswordSingingJingleBells.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Jingle Bells" in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Wiggly Party" in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Quack Quack" in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSlow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing slow CaptainFeatherswordSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheHulawithHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Do the Hula with Henry" CaptainFeatherswordSingingRunAroundRunRun.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Run Around Run Run" CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Do the Owl" in "Wiggly Safari" DanceaCachuca5.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Dance a Cachuca" in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainFeatherswordSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Let's Make Some Rosy Tea" CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoingHome.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Going Home" in "Space Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLCAWEpisodeOne.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordSingingasMichaelJackson.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Michael Jackson CaptainFeatherswordSingingBowWowWow.png|Captain Feathersword singing "Bow Wow Wow" in "Top of the Tots" CaptainFeatherswordSingingCowboysandCowgirls.png|Captain Feathersword singing "Cowboys and Cowgirls" CaptainFeatherswordSingingNewYorkFirefighter.png|Captain Feathersword singing "New York Firefighter" CaptainFeatherswordSingingSayAahattheDoctors.png|Captain Feathersword singing "Say Aah at the Doctors" CaptainFeatherswordSingingKneadSomeDough.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Knead Some Dough" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Open Wide Look Inside at the Dentist" CaptainFeatherswordSingingRing-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.png|Captain Feathersword singing "Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!" in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainFeatherswordSingingGreatBigManinRed.png|Captain Feathersword singing "Great Big Man in Red" CaptainFeatherswordSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Captain Feathersword singing "Christmas Barcarolle" CaptainFeatherswordSingingThisLittleBabyIsBornAgain.png|Captain Feathersword singing "This Little Baby Is Born Again" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainFeatherswordSingingEagleRock.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Eagle Rock" CaptainFeatherswordSingingMr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Mr. Knickerbocker" CaptainFeatherswordSingingasEminem.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing as Eminem AnimatedCaptainFeatherswordSingingLet'sMakeSomeRosyTea.jpg|Animated Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingMopMop.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Mop Mop" in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Little Rock" concert CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert CaptainFeatherswordSingingIWanttoWeartheJacket.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "I Want to Wear the Jacket" in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOurBoatisRockingontheSea-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" 2005 version CaptainFeatherswordSingingNickyNackyNockyNoo-2005.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" 2005 version CaptainFeatherswordSingingSorryAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Sorry Again" CaptainFeatherswordSingingonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainFeatherswordSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing opera CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordSingingWigglyParty.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword singing "Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainFeatherswordSingingRun,Run,RunAway(AStormIsOnItsWay).jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way)" in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainFeatherswordSingingTheTra-La-LaSong.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "The Tra-La-La Song" CaptainFeatherswordSingingRockin'ontheWater.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Rockin' on the Water" CaptainFeatherswordSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Five Little Ducks" CaptainFeatherswordSingingHandsOnYourEars.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Hands on Your Ears" in "Getting Strong!" CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Goodbye Form The Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordSingingISpy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "I Spy" CaptainFeatherswordSingingLechooYeladim.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Lechoo Yeladim" in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" CaptainFeatherswordSingingEnglishCountryGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "English Country Garden" in "Pop Go The Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordSingingHereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwoFineGentlemen.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Two Fine Gentlemen" TheGrandOldDukeOfYork2.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "The Grand Old Duke of York" CaptainFeatherswordSingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Ring-O-Ring-O-Rosy" CaptainFeatherswordSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "One Finger, One Thumb" in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Follow the Leader" CaptainFeatherswordSingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "I'm a Little Teapot" in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" CaptainFeatherswordSingingTheTwelveDaysOfChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "The Twelve Days of Christmas" in "It's Always Christmas with You!" CaptainFeatherswordSingingFeelingChirpy.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Feeling Chirpy" in "Furry Tales" CaptainFeatherswordSingingMusicalCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Musical Cake" CaptainFeatherswordSingingMoscow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing "Moscow" in "Go Santa Go!" Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries